<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop by Yoshishisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468071">[Podfic] The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha'>Yoshishisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Gen, Limericks, POV Minor Character, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Police, Sunnydale (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop" by thenewbuzwuzz</p><p> </p><p>  <em>A set of limericks that very loosely follows the course of the series from the POV of the Sunnydale police.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Trumps Hate 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/gifts">thenewbuzwuzz</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027694">The Limericked Adventures of Bob the Hellmouth Cop</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz">thenewbuzwuzz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podficced for thenewbuzwuzz as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate collection! I had a lot of fun reading this, both because of the new format and also because the fic in itself is a lot of fun to read. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Length:</b> 00:05:08<br/>
<br/>
<b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this podfic as an mp3 <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/d598d51kykygk6c/FTH_limerick_final.mp3?dl=0">here!</a></p><p>Or you can stream it on here as well</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>